Flying Beneath a Pirate's Flag
by Continual123
Summary: A young man trying to find freedom, but is sucked into the world of wars, clockworks, diplomats, and piracy.
1. The Escape

It felt like hours picking the stupid lock. Dammit. I already used several picks before getting. Now I only have days until the ship arrives. My last option, blast through the door the moment they unlock it. While waiting, I took a nap, but then the entire ship began to shake. Canons blasting through the walls. I prayed they won't blast the ship to the abyss. Then the sound of battle rang upstairs. All the criminals went to the edge of their cell listening to the intense fight. Knowing pirates, they'll probably leave us to Davy Jones. The entrance to the brig flew open and some fat idiot bumbled down the stairs with a monquistan companion in a fancy blue suit. The criminals called out to the man begging for freedom, but he walked to my cell.  
"Is this the prisoner we're looking for?"  
"Hard to say. You there! What's yer name?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"If it means your freedom you'll answer."  
"Vance"  
"Let me see yer left arm."  
"I had know idea how he knew. I pulled my arm and there was my birth mark.  
"There it is captain the mark!"  
"All right, let's pull you out."

Before he unlocked the cell, another canon crashed the ship and the doors jamming the cell ruining the lock.  
"It's jammed!"  
Another canon hit and the backside of the cell burst open.  
"We'll meet topside. Can you handle it?"  
"Sure, we'll meet topside!"  
I ran back out ready to ditch those two, but then I ran face up into two clockworks. I had no weapons and these two were ready to cut me into pieces of meat. I walked back as both clockworks raised their axe.  
"You there, help me!"  
I turned back seeing a Mooshu Barbarian at the cell.  
"Pull the lever!"  
I saw his sword resting by his side and made one leap to the lever. I broke through and the cell unlocked and was face to face with an axe. The next thing, the clockwork was pushed with intense force crashing agains the wall. The second clockwork was clobbered with a sword stabbed through his chest.  
"We run!"  
I led him to the topside and was in face with a professional looking clockwork unlike the normal bastards.  
"Boochbeard!"  
"Deacon."  
"It's a pleasant surprise meeting an infamous pirate. Are you prepared to be annihilated."  
"Try your best you piece of rubbish!"

I watched from the side seeing a small lifeboat.  
"You there, halt or die now!"  
Then the entire place was filled with clockworks.  
"Take this!"  
Boochbeard tossed a rapier. Finally, something I can work with. I jumped into action taking out five clockworks at a time. One by one, they all fell. I pushed toward to the boat and made it to the lifeboat.  
"Come with me Vance, there's something you need to know!"  
Before I could reply I can hear footsteps marching up. I looked back at him watching him give out powerful blows to those rusted bastards. But I can't risk my chance of freedom. I shook my head no.  
"Till we meet again. Hope ye change yer mind."  
I jumped unto the boat. Then the Mooshu barbarian came up to saying.  
"I'll follow you captain. I owe you great debt. Let me follow you till my debt is gone."  
I prefer working alone, but I need someone to hang out to.  
"Let's go."  
I quickly slid out and began setting sail. The ship began to sink, but I could hear the strange clockwork, Deacon saying.  
"You may run young pirate, but I will hunt you down. When I do, you'll be in more terrible place than hell itself."  
The boat sailed off as I watched his ship slowly sink.


	2. The Troggy Infestation

We both rowed quietly to a nearby island avoiding the mass of Armada ship swarming the skyway. Reaching the island, we ditched the boat and headed towards the forest trying to escape. We walked through the foliage trying to find any signs of civilization.  
"Captain, I see foot prints, but I don't of what."  
They were the form of four toed creature that is standing. I recognize them after pretending to be their god for several weeks trying to escape. These were troggies. I was with an idiotic tribe worhshipping me on a deserted island, what I did I won't tell, but I hope this isn't the same island. Poisonous darts flew everywhere trying to dodge each one. A gunshot was fired as a troggie fell off the tree.  
"Who are you?"  
I could hear the sound of a weapon being loaded and charged.  
"I'll ask again stranger. Who are you?"  
I raised my hand and slowly turned around to see face to face with a fox. She held one heck of a gun aimed directly at both of us.  
"We're just travellers. Our ship sank and we're just waltzing by."  
"You expect me to believe you? Equipped with weapons like that, you aren't normal travellers. Hand in your swords or prepare to be blown to bits!"  
Spears began to fly aiming straight at us. The troggies must've regrouped and are begin their counterstrike.  
"Blast these troggies. I'll deal with you two later."  
She began shooting at the tree with perfect precision taking them down one by one. I didn't want to die yet so I quickly climbed the tree and came face to face with a troggy. After a quick wrestle, he lay unconscious and me with a handful of primitve daggers. I lay hidden in the trees watching for any signs. After several flashes, I gave a perfect shot at a troggy falling to the forest floor. I saw another troggies preparing to shoot at the fox musketeer. I was weary to save her since a free pass, but changed my mind at the last second using the last of my daggers. They all fled and I climbed down meeting with the fox.  
"Good aim, but not good enough. You can't buy my trust that easily."  
"Not so fast Miss Anne."  
A man in a fancy clothing walked in among the bushes with a cockatoo.  
"Excuse me young man. My name is Captain Horace Avery and I have to say that I'm impressed with your skill."  
He walked closer and stood right next to the fox whom I believe is named Anne.  
"I assume you've already met my acquaintance Miss Bonnie Anne. Now may I ask for your name?"  
"I'm Vance and this is, I'm sorry I actually haven't caught your name?"  
"I am Subodai. Warrior in service of Captain Vance."  
"Your a Captain you say, but you don't have a ship, or I'm guessing it sank. It doesn't matter. I have proposition for you. One of my crew, Fin, a cuthroat who has questionable motives, stole my jade amulet. He escaped to the forest and riled up the troggies giving them actual amunition blowing up the town. I sent two of my companions to help, but I haven't heard from them for awhile. I was about to go with Miss Bonnie, but now you're here. If you help me, I'll give you a ship. Do we have an accord?"  
"That's a deal."

We shook hands and he headed back. Before we walked out,  
"Wait!"  
Bonnie stood their with her rifle.  
"Let me join you. I want to keep an eye you. I don't exactly trust you."  
"That's with everyone, I still don't know why he's following me."  
"I made a vow to follow you Captain."  
"Yeah, I know, but if you want to follow me, I can't promise you'll be safe."  
"I'll follow you Captain!"  
"I'm just here for this job only."  
"Fair enough."  
I continue walking down the path hoping to find any sign of his companion.  
"He sent Livsey and Sergeant Shepherd. They both sail in the same ship helping Captain Avery financially. He was going to lift their debt, but they went missing."  
"Well in this forest I bet we can't find em. There is no way we can find anyone in a place like this!"  
"Psst, help me!"  
"That's Livsey."  
We followed the trail of his voice and found him trapped in a wooden cage.  
"Miss Bonnie Anne, I never thought I will see you again!"  
"What happened?"  
"We found Fin, but we got caught by the troggies. The Sergeant escaped, but look at me. The cage is locked and I saw of the troggies holding the key."  
"Or we could break down the cage!"  
"I prefer the key, but what works, works."  
Subodai chopped down parts of the cage and he crawled out.  
"Thank God, I want to go back. I haven't eaten for weeks. But let me show you where we found Fin."  
He led us to a troggy camp filled with amunition.  
"You can handle the troggies, I'll see you back at Avery Courts."  
He ran tail and we were left with the bombs.  
"Let's blow this place up!"  
"Hey, Vance right? With this much explosives, we'll blow up part of the island!"  
"All right, let's just burn their slingshots."  
We blew up their slingshots and fixing the troggy problem.  
"That deals with that, where do you think Fin is?"  
I was racking my brain when I saw a small ship full of cuthroats with ammunition.  
"Bonnie can you take a shot at those bombs?"  
"Ha! Back in a mo."  
She set her rifle and scope preparing her shot.  
"What's taking so long Missy?"  
"Hold yer horses."  
"One hundred pieces of gold you miss."  
"You're on."  
She made the shot and the entire ship blew up.  
"That's a hundred pieces Mr. Vance."  
I payed up and just watched in awe of the demolition.


End file.
